


Mausoleum of Memories

by Avatard_1992



Category: HIM (Band), Ville Valo - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatard_1992/pseuds/Avatard_1992
Summary: Without him my heart is just a mausoleum of memories.





	1. Chapter 1

Mavis' P.O.V.

I was upstairs packing my bags. Tomorrow I would be headed to Finland to start my new job as an architect. As I zip my last suitcase I see my friend Ricky in the doorway. He asks, "All packed?" I reply, "Uh-huh just finished." Then he asks, "Nervous?" I say, "A little but mostly excited." Ricky says, "Well get dressed. The guys and I are taking you out tonight." I say, " I don't know Rick. My flight is early tomorrow." He says, " Oh come on Mayvay please. After tonight you'll be gone for six months." He gives me his infamous puppy dog face and finally I give in and say, "Fine but I'm not drinking tonight. A hangover is the last thing I need." Ricky says, " Yay!!!!! Hurry up." I get dressed inhttp://www.polyvore.com/mavis_outfit/set?id=152595977 and we head out meeting the guys at BWW.

Once we all ordered Chris takes his glass and stands up to say, " I'd like to say to our little Mavis congratulations on your first assignment. We will miss you." I say, "Thanks Chris. I'll miss you guys too." Balz comments, "Ricky is gonna be a mess without you." Ricky fires back, "You'd be a mess without your best friend too." The rest of the time we just goofed around and ate god knows how many orders of wings. I was really gonna miss those guys.

*Next morning*

My alarm wakes me up at 5:30 A.M. I get up taking a shower and fixing my hair and make up. Finally I get dressed in http://www.polyvore.com/mavis_outfit/set?id=152596735 When I head downstairs I find my mom making breakfast. She smiles saying, "Hey honey. I hope you're hungry." I reply, "Hey mom. Very." She asks, "Need a ride to the airport?" I say, "Thanks but Ricky's taking me." Mom says, "Mavis I'm so proud of you. This is a great oppertunity but your father and I will miss you." I say, " I'll miss you guys too." She hands me a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I finish and when i do there is a knock at the door. I open it to see Ricky.

Mom pulls me in for a hug and says, "Be careful and call me when you get in." I nod and say, " I will." Then I grab my bags and join Ricky in his mustang. As we went to the airport I looked out the window and looked at my hometown one last time. i was about to leave everything I knew behind. Ricky says, " You being gone is really gonna suck." I say, " I know but six months goes by faster than you think." He says, 'We're supposed to tour Europe soon. maybe we can stop in on a day off or something." I say, " You damn well better." We arrive at the airport and the flight attendant announces, " Flight 217 to Helsinki, Finland now boarding." Ricky pulls me in for a hug and says, " Take care of yourself. Good luck." With one last look behind at my best friend I board the plane. Thsi flight was gonna be a long one.

*In Finland*

Finally I was here, one step closer to starting my new life. I hail a taxi and head to the hotel that will be my home till I can get a place of my own. I was so captivated by all the scenery. Helsinki was a very gorgeous city and i was looking forward to living here even more now. I arrive at the hotel and check in. the room was absolutely breath taking red and black with gold trim. I called my mom but got her voice mail. I went to bed shortly after looking forward to my first day.


	2. Chapter 2

Mavis' P.O.V.

My alarm goes off playing Underdog and I leave the warmth of my bed to start getting ready for my first day at work. After a shower, hair and make up I get dressed in http://www.polyvore.com/mavis_work_outfit/set?id=153308555. Grabbing my phone and room key I head out. As I walk out I look down to check my messages and Wham!!!! Someone ran right into me knocking me down. I hear a deep voice with a Finnish accent ask, "Are you okay miss?" I stand up brushing myself off and say, " I'm fine. I have to go." I rush off without even giving the stranger a single glance. I just hail a taxi and make my way to the office.

Ville's P.O.V.

I can't believe I just ran into that woman like that. She took off before giving me a chance to apologize. I wish I could've at least seen her face so if I saw her again I could. Odds are I won't run into her again anyway. Before that little incident I was on my way to a band meeting with our manager. When I arrive he says, "Okay guys. I spoke with the record label and they want another album. Shortly after you will be doing a tour in Europe with a band of their choosing."

I ask, "When do we start recording?" He replies, "Within the next couple of months." The guys and I allow the information to sink in as the meting ended. I headed home and tried working on some new ideas for the album. I found myself thinking about the mystery woman from earlier today. How can i think about someone whose face I haven't seen? There however was a small part of me that hoped somehow I would see her again.

Mavis' P.O.V.

Once I arrive at the office I am greeted by a woman who says, "You must be Miss Collins. I am Joslyn Morgan and will be assisting you on the project." I say, " It's nice to meet you but please call me Mavis." She smiles and says, "Right this way." Joslyn leads me into what I assume is the conference room where a man is sitting. She says, " Mr. Saunders this is Mavis Collins." He stands up and shakes my hand saying, " it's a pleasure to finally meet you Mavis." I nod and say, "It's an honor to be working here sir." More people enter as I take a seat next to Joslyn and Mr. Saunders says, "Before we officially begin I would like you all to welcome our newest employee Mavis Collins. Please make her feel welcome." They clap and Mr. Saunders continues and explains the project, "As you all know there is a historical building downtown and we have been asked to restore it. Mavis your sketches impressed me and I have decided to let you handle the design concepts." I was so thrilled as I said, " Thank you sir. I will not disappoint you." The meeting soon ends and we go about our other duties.


	3. Chapter 3

Ville's P.O.V.

After a while of trying to write and coming up empty I was a little frustrated. My phone goes off  
with a text from Mikko asking if I would come out with the guys tonight. Maybe a night out with the guys is what I need to get myself back on track. I text him that I would and make my way to our usual place and wait for them to show up.

Mavis' P.O.V.

When work was over for the day Joslyn says, " Let's go out for a drink." I reply, "Sounds good." She says, " There's a bar down the street but we might want to change first." Joslyn pulls me into the bathroom reaching into her bag and hands me a tight red dress saying, " Put this on." I change into it as she herself changes into a purple one similar to mine. As I straighten out the material I notice her staring at my tattoos and she says, "Wow those are awesome." I say, "Thanks." Then I ask, "You have any?" She shakes her head and says, "But I really want one." After that we exit the building and make our way to a bar called Black Out.

I let her order the drinks and as we waited for them we made small talk about where we were from, hobbies, etc. I told her about Ricky and she practically fangirled all over the place. Ricky would love Joslyn if they ever met. I found myself start to wonder what he was up to, probably playing a show somewhere.

Ville's P.O.V.

The guys and I talked about some ideas for the album for a bit. Then Mikko says, "Enough talk about work. Let's find some girls." Janne looks around then says, "Ville check out the two cuties at the bar." I turn to see the two he spoke of but, my attention shifted to the one in the sexy red dress. Her medium length black hair framed her face perfectly, she had a body most women would kill for, and a sleeve on one arm. She is probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I go to approach her and find myself feeling nervous.

Mavis' P.O.V.

Joslyn says, "Don't look now but there is a major hot guy headed your way." I look and make eye contact with the guy she was referring to and I must admit he was quite attractive. He looked nervous which I found adorable. He finally says, " Hi I'm Ville." That voice... I ask, "Have we met maybe this morning?" Ville says, " Oh you're her. I am terribly sorry about that. i wanted to apologize earlier but you took off." I reply, " It's okay. I'm Mavis." He says, "Beautiful name." Then Ville asks, " You wanna dance?" I answer, " Sure." He leads me to the dance floor as a slow song comes on. My hands go around his neck and his around my waist. He pulls me closer to him and I breathe in the scent of his cologne which I found intoxicating. We dance for a while and I check the time and say, " I have to go." Ville says, " I'd like to see you again." I grab a napkin writing down my number and hand it to him before grabbing Joslyn to leave.

Ville's P.O.V.

She was gone but I had her number. I went back over to Mikko and he asks, "What happened to that sexy girl you were with?" I reply, "She left." He asks, "Shot you down?" I show him the napkin with her number on it and Mikko says, "Alright man", while giving me a fist bump. I reply, "There's just something about her." Mikko says, " It's been so long since you've shown interest in any woman since-" He stops as I give him a look that said, 'Really?' I say, "Maybe it has been a while but I'm definitely gonna be calling Mavis." I headed home that night feeling happier than I had in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Mavis' P.O.V.

The next day at the office Joslyn and i were working on some blue prints when she asks, " Are you gonna see him again?" I reply, " I gave him my number but knowing my luck he won't call." She says, " He'll call. He was definitely interested in you." I hoped she was right I really wanted to see Ville again. He was mysterious, intriguing, charismatic-' My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I answer it, " Hello?" A familiar voice asks, " Mavis?" I reply, " Yes." He says, " It's Ville." I say, " Hey I had a great time with you last night." He replies, " Me too. I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend." I say, " Sure. I'm new to the area maybe you could show me around." I could hear the smile in his voice as he says, " Great. I'll see you this weekend." I reply, " See you then," before hanging up.

I went back to my office and opened my laptop. There was a Skype request from Ricky. I hit accept and his face pops up on the screen as I say, " Hey Ricky." He says, " Sup Mayvay." I ask, " How's the tour?" He answers, " So far awesome. We tour here for a bit then head to Europe." Then Rick asks, " How's Finland treating you?" I reply, " Fine. It's really beautiful here. I went to a club with a girl from work last night." Ricky asks, " What's she like?" I say, " She's pretty cool. Her name's Joslyn and she's a big fan of you guys." Then he asks, " Is she hot?" I say, " Ricky!!!" He puts his hands up in surrender and says, " Hey I'm a guy. We have to ask those questions." I say, " Well if you want I could give her your number." He nods vigorously and asks, " Met any interesting guys yet?" I say, " Maybe. I have a date with him this weekend." Ricky says, " Cool. I have to go and get to sound check." I say, " Tell the guys I said hi and good luck tonight." He replies, " I will. Bye Mavis." I say, " Bye Ricky." then end the call.

Ricky's P.O.V.

I know it hasn't been that long since Mavis left but I miss her so much it's crazy.Our Skype conversation made me feel better. Chris asks, " You talk to Mavis?" I reply, " Yeah. She loves it there so far. Some guy asked her out this weekend and she said hi and good luck tonight." Balz says, " Whoever that guy is better treat her better than her asshole ex." I reply, " Yeah or I'll fuck him up." Ryan asks, " Did she say what his name was?" I shake my head and say, " No but she has a friend she's gonna hook me up with." Ghost says," Nice." I reply, " Yeah. her name is Joslyn and she's a fan of ours." Ryan says, " I like her already." Chris says, " That's cool man." As we finish sound check and got ready for the show I wondered what Joslyn looked like and if we did hit it off I hope to meet her in Europe. I'm sure I'll like her if Mavis says I will she knows me better than anyone. I really am hoping we can stop and see Mavis in Finland.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Site seeing in Finland Part I

Mavis' P.O.V.

To say I was excited for my date with Ville was an understatement. I rushed around like a mad woman getting ready. After showering I focus on my hair and make up. Then I pick out my clothes I wanted to be casual but still look nice so I pick outhttp://www.polyvore.com/mavis_outfit/set?id=155834850. I make sure to grab my camera so I can take pictures of wherever we go. I loaded it with fresh batteries as my phone goes off with a text.  
Ville: Hey beautiful. Where are you staying?  
Mavis: The Marriot downtown. Room 1215.  
Ville: See you in a bit :)  
While I wait i call my mom. She answers, "Hello." I say, "Hey mom." She replies, "Hey sweetie.How's Finland?" I say, "So far so good. I actually am going on a date in a little bit." She asks, "Well what are you doing on the phone then?" Then she says, "Go have fun and call me later. I want details. I love you." I chuckle and say, "I love you too mom." then hang up. I hear a knock on the door and open it to reveal Ville and I have to say he looks even more handsome than the last time I saw him.

Ville's P.O.V.

When Mavis opened the door she looked as gorgeous as ever. I ask, "Ready to go beautiful?" She replies, "Yes." I gesture in front of me saying, "Ladies first." As she walked in front of me I couldn't help but notice how great her ass looked in those jeans. We headed to the elevator and I was curious why she was here so I ask, "What brings you to Finland?" Mavis replies, " A job offer actually. I am the youngest architect hired by Saunders and Company. I graduated first in my class." I say, "Wow beautiful and smart." She blushed as she said, "Thanks Ville." Our first destination was the Lutheran Cathedral. I knew Mavis would love to see it and I think it is one of the most beautiful places in Finland.

As we walked I thought about how nice it was not to be Ville Valo the famous rock star. I'm just a regular guy with Mavis. Then she hits me with a curve ball by asking, "What do you do for a living?" I debated on whether I should just tell her but I respond, "I'm in music production." It wasn't technically a lie. She says, "Wow that sounds cool." Soon we reached our destination and by the look on her face she loved it.

Mavis' P.O.V.

I was in awe at this Cathedral. It had to be one of the most breathtaking things I'd ever seen. I say, "Oh my god. Ville it's beautiful." I take out my camera and begin snapping as many pictures as I could. Ville asks, "Wanna check out the inside?" So we go in and I am amazed by what I see. The interior was simply done but it was still beautiful. I took some pictures of the structure and the various statues. once I was satisfied I asked, "Where to next my handsome tour guide?" Ville was blushing as he said, "Follow me my lovely tourist." Since the next place was a considerable distance away we took the tram. As we rode I took a few pictures of Ville making funny faces at the camera and a few of us together. I say, "Thanks for taking me around Finland." He says, "Any oppertunity to spend time with you."

Soon we were at our second attraction. It was a unique looking monument. I ask Ville, "Where are we now?" He replies, "The Sibelius Monument." It was a large scultpture of assorted metal pipes forming a wave pattern. I took some pics as Ville says, "On windy days it goes through the pipes and plays music." I reply, "Wow that's cool." I tell Ville to go stand in front of it and I take pictures of him in both serious and silly poses. He motions for me to join him and we take some together before leaving to get to our next stop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Site seeing in Finland Part II

Ville's P.O.V.

A while later Mavis and I were at the Anteneum Museum of Art. She was absolutely amazed at the sculptures and paintings and says, "Wow I never knew Finland had so many great artists." I reply, "I guess it's true that you learn something new everyday." It made me happy to know that she was enjoying herself. Once we leave the museum Mavis says, "I'm getting kind of hungry." I reply, "There's a diner down the block that's really good." She says, "Okay let's go." I grab her hand intertwining her finggers with mine as we headed to the restaurant. So we get there and I order for her since she's never been here before and as we eat I ask, "So what is your project you're working on?" She replies, "We're restoring the historical building downtown. My boss has made me head designer." I say, "That's really amazing Mavis." I really won with this girl. I knew I'd have to tell her the truth about who I am eventually but, just not now. When we were done I paid and I had one more stop in mind. We were in Esplanade Park watching the sunset. Currently we were sitting on a bench as the sky turned beautiful shades of orange, purple and pink. Mavis says, "This is gorgeous Ville." I reply, "Not as gorgeous as you." She says, "You're too sweet." I shrug and say, "I try." Then I ask, "May I walk you back to your hotel?" Mavis replies, "Sure." It was about a 20 minute walk but, I wasn't complaining especially with Mavis next to me.

Mavis' P.O.V.

As we walked back to the hotel I couldn't take my eyes of Ville. I kept thinking he looked familiar to me somehow. How could that be possible when I just met the guy? It was surprising to me that a man so gorgeous was still single. I swear he looked like a woman's perfect vampire fantasy come to life. Soon we arrive and I say, "I really had fun today Ville." He says, "Glad to hear it love." Then he asks, "When can I see you again?" I say, "I'm free tomorrow but, let's just do a simple movie day." Ville says, "As long as I'm with you." I don't know what came over me but, I kissed him. He seemed a bit surprised but kissed back. I felt him slip his tongue in my mouth intertwining itself with mine. Damn he was an amazing kisser. When we pulled away I felt weak in the knees. He says, "See you tomorrow gorgeous." I am at a loss for words so I just nod in response.

Once I'm back in my room I sigh contently to myself. it's been so long since I've been this happy. Ville was such a gentleman and I took so many pictures today it's not funny. I decided to call my mom back. She asnswers and says, "Spill." I reply, "He took me sightseeing around Finland it was amazing." She then asks, "What does he look like?" I say, "Green eyes, dark brown hair, skin like porcelain, tattoos." Mom laughs and says, "Sounds like your type. Honey if you plan on getting serious we want to meet him." I say, "I know mom but, for now we're just testing the waters seeing how it goes. I have to go I love you." She says, "I love you too Mavis." Then she hangs up and I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Ville's P.O.V.

As I got ready to see Mavis I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. I could still feel her lips moving perfectly in sync with mine. Before heading out I look in the mirror adjusting my black beanie and leaving. Once I arrive at Mavis' room she opens the door saying, "Hey you." I reply, "Hey sweetheart." She lets me in and says, "Make yourself comfortable." I nod sitting on the couch and observing the movies on the table The Crow, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, The Lost Boys, Zombie Land, and Dark Shadows. Before sitting down Mavis grabs a bowl of popcorn and asks, "Which one first?" I say, "Hmmmm. The Crow." She says, "Okay," then puts it in. As the movie starts she absentmindedly cuddles into my side as I put my arm around her.

It reached the part where the main character Eric Draven said, "It can't rain all the time." I heard Mavis repeating it softly at the same time. No doubt this is her favorite movie. Soon the movie ends and I say, "That was a great movie." Mavis says, "It really is. It's a perfect example of tragic love. Eric was avenging Shelly's death and at the same time was tormented by memories of their life together." I reply, "Yeah you really got a sense of how much he loved her. It's really something a lot of people can relate to." She smiles and asks, "Next?" I hand her The Rocky Horror Picture Show and she starts it.

Mavis' P.O.V.

Ville seemed really into the movie. As The Time Warp came on I started thinking about how many times Ricky and I would do this in my living room. Ville asks, "Something wrong love?" I reply, "Oh no. I was just thinking about my best friend. We used to dance to this song all the time I really miss him." Ville says, "I'm sorry sweetheart. But since we're on the subject....' he trailed off. i give him a confused look as he smirks at me pulling me off the sofa saying, "Let's do this." I ask, "Are you serious?" He nods as we begin to do the Time Warp...again. We even fell on the ground at the end. Ville says, "You looked hot doing that dance." I smile and say, "Thanks you did too."

He helps me off the floor and asks, "Who is this friend of yours?" I reply, "His name is Ricky and we've been friends since we were little. He's like my brother. " Ville says, "He must miss you terribly." I say, "I miss him too but I am really happy here especially now that I met you." Ville smiles and says, "Glad to hear it love." I swear I could listen to Ville talk all day his accent is so delicious. I kind of want to hear him say something in Finnish. I say, "Ville so me a favor." He asks, "What's that?" I reply, "Say something in Finnish please."

Ville's P.O.V.

I think for a minute before saying,"Olet kaunein nainen olen koskaan nahnyt." I noticed after I said it she was biting her lip. She thought me speaking Finnish was sexy. I'll keep that in mind. Mavis asks, "What does that mean?" I reply, "it means you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She blushes again and man does she look adorable. I've been fighting the urge to kiss her all day so I finally gave in and pressed my lips to hers.

Things became heated as the kiss became more urgent and I laid her down on the couch. My hand made it about half way up her shirt before she stopped me and pulled away. She says, " I'm sorry Ville I really like you. I don't want to ruin this by going too fast." I reply, "No I'm sorry I got a little carried away. I understand Mavis. I care about you a lot sweetheart." I gave her a reassuring smile as we watched the rest of the movies. Once the credits for Dark Shadows come on I say, "I should go." Mavis looks at me like a lost puppy saying, "I wish you didn't have to." I say, "We'll see each other again soon sweetheart." She smiles walking me to the door and with a final kiss goodnight I head home.


	8. Chapter 8

Bam's P.O.V.

I was in LA for a meeting with Element when I got a call from Dunn. I say, "Hello." He replies, "Hey man. You just got a call to attend a skate competition in Finland." I say, "Okay. I'll be there." before hanging up. Maybe I'll pay Ville a visit it's been way too long. So after the meeting Dunn and I jump the first flight to Finland. After 20 long hour we finally land and head to Ville's place. I knock on the door but, no one answers. Ryan then picks the lock and as we go inside I hear the shower and faint singing.

I smirk and turn on my video camera. As we get closer the song I hear is As Long As You Love Me. I whisper to Dunn, "Pull back the curtain on the count of three." Dunn nods and gets into position. I count one, two....three. Dunn pulls the curtain back as I shout, "Willa Walo!!!!" Ville says, "Bam get out of here you mulkku. Dunn was on the floor from laughing so hard. Alright I've had my fun so I decide to wait for him to come out and sit on the couch. It hasn't changed much since the last time I was here except for Jonna being gone. I'm glad she's not in Ville's life anymore.

Ville's P.O.V.

I was kinda pissed at Bam for pranking me but, that's just who he is. Once I got dressed I joined them in the living room and ask, "So Bam-Bam what brings you here?" He replies, "I'm here for a skate competition. I also wanted to ask you something." I ask, "What's that?" Bam then asks, "Would you be on an episode of Jackass with me?" I reply, 'Sure." Bam asks, 'Who is she?" I give him a confused look when he says, ''You only sing those cheesy ass pop songs when you've met a girl." I smile and say, "Her name is Mavis. She works for a high profile architectural company. I kind of literally ran into her on the way to the studio one morning. I was gonna apologize but she took off. But later that night not knowing she was the same woman I ran into I introduced myself to her and we've been seeing each other ever since."

Dunn asks, "Will we get to meet her?" I reply, "Maybe if she's around when you guys are here." Bam asks, "Is she hot?" I show him a picture I took of her without her knowing and say, "See for yourself." He says, "Damn hot is an understatement. This woman is fine." I reply, "Yeah. On our next date I plan on making it official with her." Dunn asks, "Does she know you're famous?" I say, "No I've been wanting to tell her but, just haven't found the words." Bam says, "You need to man and soon." I nod knowing he was right. I have to tell her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ricky's P.O.V.

The guys and I were just chilling on the bus when Josh comes and says, "Okay guys I just got the European tour schedules", as he hands them to us. I looked it over and saw one of the dates was in Finland. This means I'll be able to see Mavis and meet Joslyn face to face. I have to tell Mavis right now so I send her a Skype request. When she answered she looked so tired like she hadn't slept in days as she said, "Hey Rick." I say, "Hey Mavis. You look like you haven't slept in a while." She replies, "I haven't. Working on these sketches for the building have been kicking my ass." I say, "Wow I'm sorry but anyway I have some news." She asks, "What's that?" I reply, "We just got the European tour schedules and one of the dates is in Finland." Her face lights up as she says, "Oh my god that's awesome!!!!!!!!" I chuckle and reply, "Yeah and when we are there we have to meet Ville." She says, "Of course and I'll make sure you and Joslyn meet as well. She really likes you Ricky." I say, "I really like her too. Well I have to go but I'll talk to you soon. Do yourself a favor and get some sleep." She says, "Okay I will. bye Rick." I say, "Bye Mavis," before hanging up."

Mavis' P.O.V.

I'm so excited Ricky's coming to Finland. I look in the mirror of my office and he is right I need some sleep. I also need to let loose and have fun this weekend. Maybe Ville and I could do something. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Joslyn knocking on the door and saying, "Sorry to bother you Mavis but, Mr. Saunders needs those sketches." I say, "Just finished the last one," as I hand it to her. A few minutes later she comes back in and says, "Mavis you look so tired." I reply, "I've heard. I have some news for you." Joslyn asks, "What?" I say, 'In a few weeks Ricky is coming to Finland so you can finally meet him." Joslyn says, "Oh my god. It's finally happening. I'm gonna meet him." I say, "He's gonna love you Jos. Just treat him right he deserves it." She says, "I will. Now you go home and get some sleep." I nod and head back to my hotel turning my phone on silent and collapsing onto the bed falling asleep instantly.

Some time later I woke up. I looked at the clock and saw it was about 7:00 at night. Next I checked my phone to see a bunch of missed calls and texts from Ville.  
Ville: Hey beautiful.  
Ville: You there?  
Ville: Mavis  
I call him and hear his sexy voice answer, "Hello." I say, "Hey I just got the texts I was asleep. Work has been so stressful lately." He replies, "I know the feeling love. This weekend you are mine no distractions just us." I say, "That sounds good to me. Anyway I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye Ville." He replies, "Bye kulta," before hanging up.

Ville's P.O.V.

Poor Mavis I know what it feels like to be overworked. There were times where I would just write and not do much else. Ever since I met Mavis I've been getting ideas for songs like crazy. I've also been sleeping better and the guys have noticed how much happier I've been in general. I think I am falling for her harder and faster than I have for anyone else. This weekend I'm telling her the truth about me who I really I am. I still don't know how I'm gonna do it so i guess I'll do what feels right. I care about her so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Mavis' P.O.V.

The weekend was finally here and I felt like myself again. My boss loved my sketches and we're breaking ground next week. So I get ready and my phone goes off.  
Ville: On the way.  
Mavis: See you in a bit.  
I wonder what we're doing today. A little later there was a knock on the door and I see Ville standing there. When I open the door he doesn't say anything just pulls me to him kissing me. He pulls away and I say, "Well hello to you too." Ville replies, "I've missed you sweetheart." I smile and say, "I missed you too." As we head out I ask, "Can you at least tell me where we are going?" He smirks and says, "Nope. Though I will tell you tonight we're meeting some friends of mine." I just say, "Okay." We hail a taxi and head to our destination. I really need to get a car.

Ville's P.O.V.

I knew Mavis had been stressed at work lately. Everything in me was determined to make sure she had fun today. Finally we arrive at Linnanmäki Amusement Park. Mavis was absolutely amazed as she said, "Ville this is awesome. I haven't been to an amusement park in ages." I reply, 'Well let's go have some fun." Admission to the park is free and once we were inside I got us some wristbands and I ask, "Where to first?" She points to Autorata(bumper cars). It felt good to see Mavis smiling so much. We also rode Viikinkilaiva(swinging pirate ship), Kirnu (Churn), Salama (Lightning), Kieppi(scrambler), Mustekala(spinner) and Tulireki (Fire Sleigh).

I had one more ride in mind before going to meet Bam Rinkeli(Ferris Wheel). Before we got on I made sure I had the box in my pocket. Once we are seated and the ride starts Mavis puts her head on my shoulder saying, ''Thanks Ville. I really needed this." I reply, "My pleasure sweetheart." The ride stops at the top and Mavis says, "Wow this view is amazing." I say, "That's what I love here. Mavis I need to ask you something." She says, "Okay." I pull out the box as I say, " Ever since I met you my life has changed for the better. Running into you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I know we haven't known each other that long but, will you be my girlfriend?"and open the box. As I waited for her answer every second that went by felt like a year.

Mavis' P.O.V.

Ville opens the box to reveal a beautiful crow necklace. I turn it over and see, "It can't rain all the time." engraved on the back. I look deep into those emerald eyes of his and say, "Ville I will absolutely be your girlfriend." he pulls me in for a passionate kiss and says, 'You've made me the happiest man in Finland. We have to go so you can meet my friend." Ville and I walk to his place since it wasn't far. Some time later we reach a building that seems to be a tower. Ville says, "This is it." I say, "Wow. You live in a tower. That's fucking awesome." I notice there were a lot of cars out front and I ask, ''Someone having a party?" He replies, 'Apparently so love." We make our way inside and up the stairs.

As soon as we walk in there is a sea of people and out of no where a brunette comes up and says, 'Ville it's been way too long." He replies, "Hey Missy. It really has." She looks at me and asks, "Who's this?" Ville says, "Missy this is my girlfriend Mavis." Missy says, "Oh it's so nice to meet you. Ville talks about you nonstop. I'm Missy Margera." Then a guy comes up and says, "Willa's home!!!!!" Ville laughs and says, "Bam you're drunk." Bam looks at me and says, ''You must be Mavis. I'm Bam Ville's best friend and unofficial band member." I ask, "What do you mean band member?" Bam says, ''Ville's a rock star.The lead singer of HIM Ville Valo." That's why he looked so familiar to me. I was dating my best friend's idol. He lied to me I can't believe him. I had to get out of there. As I walked out I heard Ville calling after me but, right now he was the last person I wanted to be around.


	11. Chapter 11

Ville's P.O.V.

After Mavis walked out last night my whole world shattered. I was so pissed off at Bam for telling her. If only I had reached her before him. Speaking of he came outside and says, "Hey man. I'm really sorry for last night. I know you wanted to tell her. I'm not even gonna try to justify what I did just because I was drunk. Just try to talk to her." I reply, "I've tried she won't answer any of my calls or texts. I want her back so bad Bam. I love her." Bam says, "I know man. We can tell in the meantime just give her some time. Maybe I can get Missy to talk to her." I nod and hoped some way that I could get back the woman who is my whole world.

Mavis' P.O.V.

Call after call and text after text from Ville. I admit that I miss him but, he lied to me. That led me to wonder if anything he said or felt for me was also a lie. Does he do this with any woman he doesn't know? Maybe he wanted to tell me but, just didn't know how. Why did he feel like he couldn't tell me? My best friend is a rockstar. It doesn't make sense for him not to tell me. Sighing I sat down the necklace he gave me lost in my own head.

*3 days later*

 

My phone rings and I see an unfamiliar number. I answer it, "Hello." A voice asks, "Is this Mavis?" I reply, "Speaking." She says, "Hey it's Missy. I was wondering if you could meet me at the coffee shop down the street." I say, "I'll be there in ten." Sure enough I walk in and sit across from her and ask, "What is it?" Missy says, "This is probably the last thing you want to hear but Ville misses you. He's been so miserable since the other night." I reply, "Honestly I haven't been the happiest myself lately either but, he lied to me Missy." She replies, "Mavis Ville really did want to tell you. He just didn't know how. There's something you need to know. His ex Jonna was really awful. She just used him for who he was and it boosted her modeling career. Also whenever he would go on tour she would accuse him of cheating and say he wasn't as talented as his fans thought. There were some times where when she fought with him things would get physical of course it wasn't Ville throwing punches. Desipte all that he still stayed with her. Jonna made his life hell and a while back he had a very severe drinking problem and after he ended it with Jonna he got better." I was stunned when she finished.

I couldn't believe it that sounds so awful if I met Jonna on the street I'd give her the fucking beating of a lifetime. Part of me wanted to got to Ville and tell him that he was the most amazing, sweet, wonderful, and amazing man he is. I say, "That's really awful Missy but, I don't think I'm ready to forgive him just yet." Missy says, "I understand. Just knowhe hasn't looked at anyone with so much love before he met you not even Jonna. He loves you Mavis I hope you can see that." With that she left me alone with my thoughts. It was then I realized that I loved him too. Now I have to think about what to do or say to prove it to him.

Ville's P.O.V.

Missy came back from talking with Mavis and I immediately ask, "What did she say?" She replies, "Ville in order to help her understand why you didn't tell her I told her about Jonna. Mavis does miss you I could tell but, she said she's not quite ready to forgive you just yet." Her words gave me at least a glimmer of hope. I was gonna do everything it took to earn back Mavis' trust. I don't know if I could imagine my life without her. In the short time I've known her she's changed me so much. I really love her and would do anything to prove it.


	12. Chapter 12

Ville's P.O.V.

"You want me to do what?" I ask Bam. He replies, "Come on Ville. When Mavis sees how far you're willing to go for her she'll forgive you and take you back." I say, "Well we didn't technically break up first of all. Second when I thought about working things out I thought talking it out not this." Bam says, "I know it's a little crazy and ridiculous but--" I cut him off saying, "It's completely ridiculous and crazy!!!!" He says, "Right which is why you have to do it. Trust me this will work." I reluctantly agree and say, "Fine but, if this blows up in my face I'll never forgive you." Bam says, "Fair enough." before flopping down on the couch and going to sleep. I myself didn't sleep much because my mind was reeling with possibilities of how this could go wrong. I tried to put those thoughts out of my head as eventually sleep found me.

As we drove to Mavis' hotel the next morning my negative thoughts returned. The closer we got the more nervous I became. I really considered just backing out but, this ridiculous plan possibly working was the only thing stopping me. Soon we were there and it was way too late to bail then. I hope Bam is right.

Mavis' P.O.V.

After thinking on Missy's words I was going to see Ville and work things out. As I was getting ready I heard singing outside. When I look out the window I see Ville standing in the middle of the street singing Kiss' version of I Was Made For Loving You completely naked!!!! I made my way downstairs all the while trying not to laugh, not in a ridiculing way. When I finally got down there I ask, "Ville what are you doing here? Andy why are you singing in the middle of the street naked?" He says, "Uhhhh. Well Mavis this isn't how I planned to work things out between us but, it was brought to my attention that if you saw to what extent I was willing to go for you this would work." I look over to Bam and say, "I see." Then Ville continues, "So I completely embarrassed myself on camera by the way to prove I'd do anything for you. I love you Mavis."

He said he loved me. In a weird way what he did was really sweet and no one else would go this far to prove how they felt about me. I walk up to him and say, "Ville you crazy, wonderful man I love you too." Then I pull him in for a kiss so passionate his enemies probably felt pleasure. He says, "I've missed you so much." I reply, "I missed you too. Maybe you should go home and put some clothes on. I'll come by later." He nods as Bam hands him his long jacket he always wears while saying, "I told ya man." He says, "Yeah, yeah. Just get me home." He looks to me and says, "I'll see you later." I nod as they drive away. Once I got back to my room I find the necklace he got for me and put it on.

Ville's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it Mavis was mine again. I was still shocked Bam's idea worked. Maybe now she knows about me I should introduce her to the guys. I knew they would love her. Luckily Mavis' hotel wasn't too far away so I texted her to come over. I still wanted to talk things out. Also I wrote a new song and I want her to hear it. Soon she was here and I say, "I know everything between us is fine now but, I still want to talk about why I hid that I'm famous from you. Everyone sees me as Ville Valo the rock star. All my past girlfriends only were with me for the fame and who wanted to use it for their own selfish desires. When I met you you were new to the country and had no idea who I was. It felt nice for once to just be seen as a normal person for once. I wanted to tell you but, I was afraid you'd see me differently." Finally the truth was out.

Mavis says, "Ville there is no way I'd ever see you differently. Sure you're famous but, you're still a person just like everyone else. I was just so hurt that you didn't tell me sooner I would've understood better than you think. My best friend Ricky I told you about he is a rock star as well. His band is actually on tour right now. They will be in Finland soon actually and I'd love it if you guys could meet. Anyway my opinion hasn't changed of you. You're still the sweet, smart, caring, and handsome man who showed me his country, did the time warp with me, took me to an amazing amusement park, and let's not forget serenaded me in the middle of the street naked just to earn my forgiveness." We chuckled a bit at the last one. Then she says, "I love you Ville." I pull her into a soft kiss and reply, "I love you Mavis."

I grab my guitar and say, "I wrote a song while we were apart and I want to play it for you." She smiles and says, "Sure I'd love to." I take a deep breath and play, "Love's the funeral of hearts..."

Mavis' P.O.V.

When the song ended I say while wiping tears away, "That was beautiful Ville." He replies, "Thanks kulta that means a lot." I ask, 'What does that mean?" He says, "Beautiful." That's so sweet. I look at the clock and see it's almost 12 and say, "I should get going. I have an early day tomorrow." He says, "I'll walk you out." I nod and once we're outside he kisses me again and says, "Keep this weekend clear." I ask, "Why?" Ville replies, "I want you to meet my band." Uh-oh. I say, "Alright love.I have to go." With one final kiss he says, "Bye sweetheart." Ugh that man and his compliments. I hope his band will like me.


	13. Chapter 13

Mavis' P.O.V.

Here I am standing in front of the historical building for the ground breaking ceremony. I watched as Mr. Saunders and the head builders on the project took some dirt on a shovel and tossed it to the side.Then Mr. Saunders says, "There is another individual who should be up here. Without her design plans we would be way behind schedule. She has only been with us a short time but, she has shown tremendous dedication. Mavis Collins please come up here." So I do and he says, "You should be the one to do this." He hands me the shovel and I take some dirt tossing it to the side. After that the ceremony ends.

Not too long after I get back to my office my phone rings. I smile as I see Ville's name on the screen. I answer it, "Hello." He asks, 'How did it go this morning?" I reply, "It was fine. They start building tomorrow." Ville says, "I'm proud of you love. I was wondering if you had plans tonight." I say, "Not that I know of." He replies, "Great. I'll pick you up at 7 then." I say, 'Okay see you then. I love you." He says, "I love you too kulta." then hangs up.

Ville's P.O.V.

Linde asks, "So we're meeting her tonight?" I say, "Yes. Guys she's really important to me so be nice." Mige replies, "We will unless she's a bitch like Jonna was." I tell him, "She's nothing like Jonna." Burton comments, "Guys lay off." Gas replies, "Ville don't worry about him. We're looking forward to meeting her, really." I shake my head as I head out to pick up my lovely girlfriend. Once I arrive and Mavis opens the door my jaw drops. She was wearing thishttp://www.polyvore.com/mavis_gothic_outfit/set?id=164915123. I say, "Wow you look gorgeous." She says, "Thanks babe." I ask, "Ready to go?" Mavis replies, "Yeah. I'm a bit nervous though. I say, ''Don't be sweetheart. The guys are gonna love you." I give her a reassuring smile and she relaxes a little.

As we made our way back to my place she says, "I have something to ask you." I say, "Shoot." Mavis says, "Once the restoration of the historical building is done they'll throw a party to celebrate the grand re-opening." Then she asks, "Will you go with me?" I reply, "I'd love to babe." She smiles and says, "Awesome. It's kind of formal though." I say, "Well I guess I'll have to get a tux then won't I?" while nudging her shoulder. Soon we were at the door and once we enter the guys all stop and look at Mavis.

Mavis' P.O.V.

I was really nervous now. I say, "You must be Ville's band mates. It's really nice to meet you. A guy with blonde dreads comes up to me saying, "Nice to meet you as well Mavis. Ville's told us a lot about you." Then a guy wearing a cowboy hat says, "But he never told us you were a stone cold fox. I'm Gas by the way." Another one with really long hair introduces himself as Burton and finally the last one was Mige. Ville was right they do like me. Mige asks, "Where are you originally from Mavis?" I reply, "I was born and raised in Scranton Pennsylvania." He replies, "That's not too far from Westchester where Bam is from." Burton asks, "Do you have a lot of friends back home?" I say, "Not really. Ricky was my only friend until middle school where I met his friends who he formed a band with." Linde asks, "What is the band name?" I answer, "Motionless In White." Ville sits on the couch putting his arm around me and says, "They'll be here next week for their European tour." I reply, "Yeah and Ricky is a huge fan of you guys and I was wondering if you guys wanted to meet him and his band." The guys all agree and they continue asking me questions which I loved and I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. I felt like that when I met the guys of MIW as well. My life was finally where I wanted it to be.


	14. Chapter 14

Ricky's P.O.V.

Finally we arrived in Finland. Mavis was picking us up from the airport. Once I caught sight of her I gave her the biggest hug I think I ever had while saying, "I missed you so much." She replies, "I missed you too Rick." The rest of the guys hug her and say their hellos then we were on the way to Mavis' hotel where we would be staying as well. I ask, "So when are we meeting your boyfriend?" She replies, "Tonight at the show. Someone else will be there waiting to finally meet you Rick." I smile because I know she is talking about Joslyn. I couldn't wait to finally meet her. Balz asks, "Have you and this guy done it yet Mavis?" Everyone's attention was on her now as she said, "Not that it's any of your business Balz but no. We haven't been together long enough." Soon we arrive at the hotel and Mavis says, "Well I'll let you guys get settled then we'll meet downstairs in an hour to go to the venue." I reply, "Sounds good Mayvay." Then we all went to our separate rooms to get ready.

Mavis' P.O.V.

I was so happy Rick and the guys were here I really did miss them. After showering I decided to call Ville. He answers, "Hey kulta." I ask, "You're still coming tonight right?" Ville replies, "Of course sweetheart. I may be late because we are experiencing some difficulties with the recording equipment." I say, "Okay baby just get there when you can. I love you." He says, "I love you too." before hanging up. After doing my hair and make up I decide to wear http://www.polyvore.com/mavis_miw_show_outfit/set?id=166288741. Once I was ready I grab my phone and leave the room here I run into Chris. He says, "Hey." I reply, "Hey yourself." Chris says, "The guys are almost ready. I see Finland has been good to you." I say, "Yeah. I can't wait for you guys to meet Ville. Please be nice he's really important." Chris replies, "I'm sure we'll like him."

Soon the guys were ready and we were headed to the venue. When we got there I follwed the guys to the dressing room where Joslyn was waiting to surprise Ricky. When he sees her I say, "Ricky this is Joslyn. Joslyn this is Ricky." Joslyn says, "I"ve been looking forward to this moment for a while." He says, "Me too. You're really beautiful." Jos replies while blushing, "Thanks." Ghost walks up and asks, 'Where's this new man of yours?" I say, 'He'll be here. He's just running a little late that's all." I was internally freaking out and hoping Ville would make it.

Ville's P.O.V.

The recording situation was finally straightened out. The guys and I made our way toward the venue where Mavis would be. Finally we reach the backstage area and once I got to her I pick her up, spin her around and kiss her. When I break away she says, "Baby you made it ." I reply, "Of course kulta. I would never stand you up." I turn to see six guys starring st me wide-eyed. Mavis asks, "Why are you guys starring at Ville like that?" A tall one with three piercings in his lip asks, "Do you not know who he is?" It was safe to assume they did. Then a short one with long hair and blue eyes says, "Mavis you could've told me you were dating Ville Valo!!!!!!" She replies, "I know Ricky but I only recently found out who he is. I knew when I met him he looked familiar but couldn't figure out why." I say, "It's my fault guys really. I chose not to tell her and it almost ruined my chance with her. Let's just leave it at that." They all introduced themselves and we talked for a while before they took the stage. I have to say they were quite good. After it was over we invited them to our show the next night.


End file.
